kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Warriors
The Sacred Hall of Warriors is located within the main part of the Jade Palace. It was built along with the palace nine hundred years ago in honor of Master Oogway for creating kung fu. This prestigious hallway was made to honor and commemorate the memories of fallen heroes who upheld the teaching of Oogway and used Kung Fu as a force for good.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - The Jade Palace Artifacts Weapons and Armor Sword of Heroes :There were once four brothers who lived in a peaceful mountain village. The three oldest brothers became warriors, each mastering a different weapon. The first mastered the broad sword, the second the halberd, and the third the dagger. They fought many battles, boasted of their bravery, and were called heroes by the people of their village. :The fourth and youngest brother became a blacksmith and made tools for the farmers of the village. His older brothers mocked him as a coward and he was laughed at in town. It came to pass that three terrible mountain giants appeared one day and rampaged through the village, stealing the town's supplies of food for the coming winter. The three brave warrior brothers went out to fight the giants - one using his broad sword, one his halberd, and one his dagger. The three brothers fought valiantly, but were defeated and badly injured. The giants stole all the food from the village and vowed to return in the spring. :The youngest brother went out and gathered up his brother's weapons and took them back to his workshop. He disappeared for days, working round the clock, the village echoing to the sound of his hammer striking the anvil. When he emerged, he carried a mighty weapon such as the world had never seen before. He had taken his brothers' three weapons and fashioned them into a single sword, but a sword that could split into a short sword and dagger, or transform into a twin-bladed halberd. :All through the winter, his injured brothers trained the young blacksmith in the use of their weapons, and in spring when the giants returned, the youngest brother was ready and waiting for them. He slew the first with the broadsword, split the weapon itno a short sword and a dagger and slew the second giant, then assembling it into a twin-bladed halberd, he dispatched the third. :The village was overjoyed and his brothers hailed him as a hero, the bravest and greatest warrior of them all. The fantastic weapon became known as the Sword of Heroes in honor of the four brothers. The three older brothers recovered from their injuries and each learned to master the Sword of Heroes and used it to successfully defend their village from any threat. They were called heroes by the people of their village, but they never again boasted of their bravery. The youngest brother went back to being a blacksmith making tools for the farmers of the village, and lived happily ever after. Master Flying Rhino's Armor :Said to have been worn only once in his bloodiest battle against the warriors of the Guangdong Province, the armor of legendary Master Flying Rhino bears the scars of the stealthy lizard assassins' spinning butterfly knives (they were the only warriors to get close enough to make a mark). Invisible Trident of Destiny :(Under Construction) Iron Fist of Justice :Jin Hu, the blacksmith ox of the village by the River of Flowers, lost his right hand trying to defend his family from the marauding bandits of Hajin Province. He melted his iron working tools down and forged himself a metal hand which he welded to his arm. :When the bandits returned, Jin Hu single-handedly defeated the raiders with his Iron Fist of Justice and drove them into the wastelands. Jin Hu, his family and the village by the River of Flowers were never troubled by bandits again. Ring Blades :The legendary weapons carried by the Grand Masters Twin Weasels, these formidable blades were known to cut through any armor or stone. The awesome fury of their reputation was such that battles were decided before they even began, for a mere glimpse of these curved flames would send enemies fleeing in terror. Lady Wind Song's Fan :Lady Wind Song from the City of Blissful Fragrance was a famous beauty who hid her modesty behind a fan whilst singing songs of unrequited love. By day she was elegant and demure; by night, she was the Shadow of the Moon, a mysterious warrior righting wrongs and fighting in justice with her silver fan as her only weapon. The fan was made of a mysterious metal and was said to be sharp enough to cut stone. :Lady Wind Song kept the peace in the City of Blissful Fragrance for sixty years. When she died on the night of the full moon, the streets of her city were filled with the scent of lotus blossoms. Golden Shield :The golden shield was the only remnant from the legendary Battle of Fire Monkey Pass. The Battle itself was mere rumor, there being no survivors to witness the ferocity of the epic fight, no one to remember why it was fought or who may have locked in sky-scorching battle. All that is known is that the mountains shook to the clang of steel for a full moon before silence resettled upon the land. Golden Spear :It is said that this mystical weapon was forged from the fires of Dragon Mountain. Its blade reflects the frozen flame of the dragon's breath and is thought to be able to seek out evil within the hearts of any warrior. Only the purest and bravest may wield this blade, and anyone deemed unworthy will be burned by it. Set of Ninja Weapons :These glinting double-action swords were gifted to the great Master Dog for his role in the rescue of the lovely Lady Lotus Blossom. It was whispered that her father, a traveling blacksmith skilled beyond measure in his artisan craft, wept into the molten metal in gratitude during the forging of these blades. Master Oogway's Staff :Master Oogway carved this staff himself from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, knowing well that its wood is said to ward off evil. Before he passed away into the heavens, he handed this prestigious staff to Shifu, who then used it throughout much of the movie, particularly with Po's training. The staff is broken when Tai Lung returned to the Palace and tried to crush Shifu with it. It snapped in half before he could do so. :The staff wasn't seen anymore, but is assumed to have been placed back in its place in the Hall of Warriors in front of Master Oogway's painting. Paintings and Ceramics Master Bull Painting :This painting of Master Bull shows the master holding two weapons (which appear to be spiked hammers) in his hands while standing on top of a rock island next to a cliff face with a tree hanging overhead. The painting's caption says, "Master of Hammering Headache technique." Master Frog Painting :(Under Construction) Master Oogway Painting :(Under Construction) Urn of Whispering Warriors :The five hundred warriors of Tenshu were called upon to defend an isolated village of peaceful potters from the attack of ten thousand demons of the Scarlet Moon. Though outnumbered twenty to one, the valiant warriors held the dark horde back for a hundred days, fighting shoulder to shoulder in formation and whispering to each other, "hold fast, brothers, hold fast" to keep up their courage. :They fought to their last breath and successfully drove the assassins back. The grateful village worked together to make the most perfect ceramic vase they had ever created, molded from the clay of the battlefield and moistened with their tears. :It is said that the souls of the noble warriors of Tenshu live on inside the vase, waiting to be called on again in a time of need. If you are very quiet and still, you may hear them whispering, "hold fast, brothers, hold fast..." Other Points of Interest The Moon Pool :The mystical Moon Pool is said to be able to provide answers to the most difficult of questions. It lies at the end of the Hall of Warriors in front of the shelves holding the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, and below the Dragon Scroll. Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu :These scrolls hold all the secrets of Kung Fu, both martial and spiritual as written by Great Master Oogway. They contain the collective wisdom of countless generations of martial artists, including unique styles, weapons, techniques, and tactics. Tai Lung was said to have been the first to master all one thousand of these pearls of wisdom. :The thousand scrolls take up the many shelves at the back of the Hall of Warriors. Dragon Scroll :This scroll contains the ultimate Kung Fu secret - "the key to limitless power." :Only the Dragon Warrior was deemed worthy enough to receive the Dragon Scroll; however, even though the movie shows that the only people to view it were Po, Shifu, Oogway, and Tai Lung, during the credits, one portion shows a picture in the background of Po showing the reflective scroll to some bunny children. :Shifu mentioned in the movie that the legend of the Dragon Scroll says that whoever reads it will be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat; they would also be able to see light in the darkest cave and feel the universe in motion around them. This exact description is mentioned in chapter three of Legend of the Legendary Warrior, when the Legendary Warrior learns about the birth of kung fu and how Oogway could do these things after having achieved "excellence of self" ("kung fu"). Therefore, the ultimate secret to "Kung Fu" was to believe in yourself. Oogway understood this simple knowledge and thus created the Dragon Scroll. Trivia *Although in the movie it mentions there only being a thousand scrolls written, in the making of the film, it actually took 22,388 scrolls to fill up the shelves in the back.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP References Category:Locations Category:Article stubs